DESCRIPTION (adapted from the Abstract): The Caribbean Primate Research Center (CPRC) is a research, education, and training unit of the University of Puerto Rico, Medical Sciences Campus. The CPRC consists of three facilities: (1) the Sabana Seca Field Station, (2) the Cayo Santiago island colony of free-ranging rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta), and (3) the CPRC Museum. The Sabana Seca Field Station is situated within a 276-acre subtropical karst forest approximately 15 km west of the Medical Sciences Campus, the Cayo Santiago facility is approximately 80 km east of the Sabana Seca Field Station and the Museum is located at the School of Medicine in the Medical Sciences Campus in San Juan, PR. The focus of research at the CPRC is primarily on behavioral, demographic, genetic, and biomedical studies using rhesus monkeys. Most of the CPRC collaborators are located at remote sites and the program suffers the limitation of not having the necessary communications infrastructure for Internet access and therefore lack of access to essential reference services. This grant will provide the necessary communications infrastructure that will connect the remote facilities of the CPRC to the host devices at the Medical Sciences Campus. The specific aims of this project are to: (1) install the necessary equipment, including a dedicated digital Tl carrier line and software; (2) establish secure electronic mail services and the means to transfer files and images; and (3) provide technical support for users. Training classes and technical support will be provided by personnel from the Information System Office of the Medical Sciences Campus and personnel from the MSC Library.